


[podfic] Han Solo: Accidental Babysitter

by reena_jenkins, skatzaa



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babysitting, Found Family, Gen, Han Solo joins the Rebellion early, Kid Fic, Kid Jyn Erso, Kid Leia Organa, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Star Wars Big Bang 2019, is it really kidnapping if they snuck onto your ship on purpose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: "How did you even get on my ship?" Han asks, bewildered. He should've kept his nose out of it. Working for Jabba seems like a much better fate, right about now. Hutts have nothing on very angry, very powerful parents who are worried about their children.Jyn and Leia exchange a look, like they're considering not telling him."Listen here," Han says, waving a finger in their direction and feeling very much like his grandmother, may she rest forever in Seventh Hell. "I don't care who your dads are, if you don't tell me now I will throw your asses in an escape pod and space you."





	[podfic] Han Solo: Accidental Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Han Solo: Accidental Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573130) by [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Babysitting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Han Solo joins the Rebellion early, Kid Fic, Kid Leia Organa, Kid Jyn Erso, is it really kidnapping if they snuck onto your ship on purpose?, Podfic Collaboration, Star Wars Big Bang 2019

 **SFX:** Chewbacca Sound Effects snagged [via youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT2jfbLvtgs)

 **Music:** [Empty Threat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNHxwSp-6Og), as performed by Chvrches

 **Length:**  02:34:17

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Han%20Solo_%20Accidental%20Babysitter_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
